Tales of Homestead Academy
by RoyallyBrutal
Summary: What happens when assassins go to college? Chaos, laughs and maybe a little romance. Join Master Assassin(student) Connor Kenway as he goes through the greatest(worst) year of his life with his best friends, Altair, Ezio and Nikolai.
1. Prologue

**OH MY GOSH! I just realised what an idiot(I use this term alot, I know) I am until I checked my work.**

**Sorry if I confused anybody. Here's my updated version.**

* * *

_Heavy breathing…_

_Lying in the cold snow…_

_Burning debris all around him…_

Suddenly,

"Wake up, Connor!" cried the boy sitting beside him. "We are almost there."

"Almost where?" Connor lazily asked him, scratching his head.

"Almost at the greatest college we will ever attend!" the boy replied excitedly.

He had forgotten that I was in a van with his three best friends on their way to one of the best schools in the country: Homestead Academy.

"Ezio, isn't college like, a one-time deal?" inquired Nikolai, sitting in the passenger seat in front of him.

"Yeah, but this is still the coolest thing to happen to us." replied Ezio.

Somehow, even though Connor did not show it, he shared Ezio's excitement. After all he had been through, this would be a piece of cake to him.

"Calm yourselves guys, we're here." said their driver, Altair.

They all leaned to the left side of the van and looked at their glorious new institution before them.

_This will be a good year. _Connor thought to himself.

* * *

**Again I cannot stress enough how sorry I am.**

**I will be sticking to third-person view from now on.**

**Don't be disappointed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry my first chapter was so short. Just to let you guys know, I will be publishing new chapters as frequently as possible(no fixed times yet) so stay tuned. (My first chapters are usually prologues)**

* * *

Altair found an empty parking spot to park the van and carefully maneuvered it into the lot.

The four of them jumped out of the van and began stretching. The 1 hour ride had not been kind as they made their way from one end of New York to the other.

Ezio was the first to take his belongings out of the van as he hauled his suitcase to the main office. Nikolai was next to take his bags out, and he hands Connor his bag.

Connor walked blankly into the compound and took a moment to admire the architecture while Altair locked the van and got his belongs from Nikolai.

The three of them begin to take a slow walk to the main office, taking their time to look around the compound. They saw two boys throwing a frisbee back and forth, a guy sitting under a tree with a small group of people gathered around him while he played a guitar and fraternity stands encouraging students to join their fraternity.

One fraternity stand however, caught the eyes of all three of them.

"The Creed?" Nikolai mumbled under his breath. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted?"

"Hello!" a cheery voice cried out "We are The Creed." a dark skinned fellow said as he stood up from his seat. He was bald and tall, not to mention muscular. He was wearing a sleeve-les white shirt under a jeans jacket with the sleeves torn off and jeans.

"My name is Adewale, with a silent l," he said "I could not help but notice you staring at our stand. Would you like to join our Creed?"

The three boys looked at their stand and pondered for a moment.

"We used to call ourselves The Assassins," a fair young lad sitting beside Adewale wearing a red and white jacket and trousers said. "but we changed or name because the school board said that that name was to 'sinister' to be used." he continued, while making invisible quotations in the air.

"Well I think-" Connor was cut short of his sentence by Altair, who put his hands around both Nikolai's and Connor's shoulders and pushed them away saying "We'll think about it."

Nikolai shoved Altair away and shot him an angry look.

"What? We can decide later after we are settled in." said Altair. "Now we have an Ezio problem we have to worry about."

The three of them looked at each other worriedly and raced toward the main office.

As Connor was about to open the door to the main office, Ezio burst out saying: "Where have you guys been? Nevermind. I got my room key- apparently I'm bunking with this guy, Leonardo Da Vinci. He's an engineering student, so I'm told.

Altair wanted to say something, but Nikolai cut him off.

"Hey did you see this fraternity? The Creed or something? I think we all should join it."

"Yeah I passed it by just a while ago, you guys really need to catch on." Ezio replied mockingly.

_Always living ten seconds ahead of us._ Connor thought to himself.

After Ezio left to find his dorm- 244, Eagle block, the three of them entered the office and went over to the desk to request for their room keys.

"Name?" asked the aged receptionist in a cold tone.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad" mumbled the quiet boy.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow then proceeded to give Altair his room key and campus I.D. card.

"Room 254, Eagle block. Your roommate will be A-Abbas S-Sofian," she said trying to pronounce his name properly. "He's an English major." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you," replied Altair. "Your help is much appreciated"

He then proceeded to pick up his bags and walk out the glass office door.

"Name?" the receptionist gestured towards Nikolai.

"Nikolai Orelov." he replied in a light, russian accent.

The receptionist then proceeded to raise her eyebrows once more.

Connor could not help but notice this trend.

The receptionist then handed Nikolai his room key and campus I.D. card and said: "You will be bunking in room 243, Eagle block, with Alec-Alek-san-der Ul-yan-ov, Alecksandr Ulyanov." again, trying with much difficulty to pronounce that name. "This one's in Geography."

"Thanks?" replied Nikolai, in a questioning tone. He then picked up his suitcase, and exited the office, but not before shooting Connor the 'good luck' look.

"Connor Kenway" said the young man, before the receptionist could ask.

"Finally, a real name," muttered the receptionist to herself. "A Kenway? We had one before, two in fact." said the old crone, surprised as she looked at her monitor screen.

"Yeah, it's kind of like a family tradition to go to this school." said Connor sheepishly.

"Well your room is 249, Eagle block. Your roomie is Robert Faulkner. He is in General Construction." She said returning to her cold tone. She gave Connor his room key and I.D. card and said: "Lessons start in four days. That should give you and your friends enough time to unpack and get settled in."

Connor let out a quiet thanks and rurriedly left the office.

_I hope I don't have to bump into her again._

* * *

**Don't forget to comment on my work! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Glad you are still reading this. Thanks for the views, every one counts.**

* * *

"Quite the welcome, isn't she?" Nikolai said sarcastically.

Connor nodded in agreement, "She doesn't seem quite…"

"Human?" a female voice from behind Nikolai answered. Her hair was a dark brown and tied up in a bun, she was thin but not quite skinny. She wore a red jacket with a red cross outlined with white on her chest. She had her arms crossed and her eyebrow was raised. "My name is Maria Thorpe. I could not help but notice you guys talking to those creed freaks over there."

Nikolai wanted to protest but Altair interrupted. "Our parents were once with those 'freaks' as you call them, and we also seem interested in joining them.

"All those guys do is just hold meetings every other day and butt in on other people's business." Maria said, throwing her hands in the air.

"And what you do is better?" Nikolai retorted.

"When we hold meetings, it's on how to make the campus better. When we mess about other peoples' business, it's because they are doing something wrong. We make speeches to tell the whole campus of our righteousness. We are like the governors of this school, striving to make the lives of the students better." Maria said in an agitated voice.

"I don't remember anyone asking for a government." Connor replied sternly.

"The way I hear you say you do things is more like a dictatorship rather than a government." said Altair.

"Yeah, and I don't need anyone telling me what to do. That's why my mom isn't here." added Nikolai.

Maria had an angry look on her face but she calmed down almost immediately.

"You, with the pony tail," she gestured towards Connor. "you're a Kenway right?"

Connor nodded.

"Your father was one of us, a Templar." she said.

"WAS one of you." he replied with a smirk. "My grandfather was an Assassin. Back when they called themselves that."

"He worked for us before he became an Assassin!" Maria shouted proudly.

"He worked WITH you." replied Connor, maintaining his calm. "He wanted to see what you would offer, but you disappointed him. Then he found himself a higher calling, he gave up his greed and became an Assassin for the greater good."

"There's no good in being a snoopy little coward." said Maria, frustrated, as she turned to walk away. "Come join us when you open your eyes."

"Or join The Creed, when you open yours." Altair said in a mocking manner.

Maria turned her head and glared at him before walking off.

_That should show her. _Connor thought to himself.

…

Connor stood outside his dorm, taking a deep breath. _You can do this_. He thought to himself. He inserted his key and turned the knob. He pushed open the door and saw a rugged looking boy lying down belly first on the top bunk bed. He was reading a yellow book titled 'How to build an ark for dummies'.

Connor saw that his side of the room had a lot of posters of mechanical items and breakdowns of stuff like cars and boats.

"You must be Connor!" said Robert in a rough voice, looking up from his book.

"Yes I am, and you must be Robert." replied Connor, as he made his way to his side of the room.

"Good. Just don't touch my stuff, and I won't cut your hand out with a chainsaw." he said, returning to his book. "Promise."

Connor looked at him in disbelief but he could tell Robert was serious.

So he smiled and said: "And if you touch my stuff, I'll hang you by the eagle statue." he gestured towards the big bronze eagle statue right across their window.

Robert let out a little laugh and continued reading his book.

Connor placed his suitcase on his bed and opened it up. He took out a towel and his toiletries.

"I'm going to take a shower." said Connor, placing his towel on his shoulder. "That one hour ride really made me smell bad."

"Good luck, try not to kill anyone with that gun show." Robert replied, never taking his eyes off his book.

"Remember, eagle." Connor pointed out the window as he opened the door and exited the room.

"Ouch!" cried a female voice. Connor had accidentally knocked a girl down, while opening the door.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" said Connor, helping the girl up.

Connor could hear Robert in the background saying: "Real smooth man, real smooth." But he ignored him.

Connor looked at her and asked "Are you alright?"

The girl looked at him rubbing her forehead.

Then, they made eye contact.

Connor was taken aback by the girl's beauty- her long lushous hair, her hazel eyes and her smooth brown skin.

The girl was just as surprised at how handsome Connor was.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." the girl muttered. "I'm Aveline, Aveline de Grandpre. What's your name?"

"Connor, Connor Kenway." he managed to say.

_Say something else you idiot!_

"I like your hair." Connor choked.

"Thanks. I like your shirt." Aveline pointed to Connor's grey shirt with the words 'I want food that don't make me sick. I want walls that hold back the wind. I want a decent life.' printed on it in white.

"Thanks, it was what my grandfather used to say back in the old days." Connor said, embarrassed. "He wasn't living a good life back then."

Aveline giggled. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

Connor felt this wired feeling inside of him.

_Ask her out you idiot!_

"Um, Aveline, would you lik-"

"Hey Connor! Yo! Over here!" a voice called out behind Aveline.

_No! Ezio you freaking moron._

Ezio was waving his hand in the air as he made his way closer to Connor, maneuvering through the students walking up and down the dorm.

"Hey Connor, who's your lady-friend?" he asked jubilantly.

"Ezio, this is Aveline. Aveline, this is my friend, and I use the term loosely, Ezio." Connor said reluctantly.

"Hello Ezio. Nice to meet you." Aveline extended her hand.

"Really, the pleasure is all mine." said Ezio, shaking Aveline's hand.

"Well, It was nice meeting you, but I have to go now." said Aveline. "I hope to see you both again soon sometime."

"Well, see you around." Connor replied, as she walked away.

"Bye!" said Ezio, suppressing a laugh.

After Aveline was out of sight, Ezio burst out laughing.

"Oh man! Wait till the others hear about this!" Ezio said, in between laughs.

Connor turned to look at Robert, who witnessed the whole event and just shook his head.

"Someday Ezio, I will rip your non-existing heart out and mail it to your sister." Connor said vengefully.

"When that day comes, you still wouldn't have the guts to ask her out." replied Ezio, laughing less frequently now.

Connor took a slow walk to the shower cursing under his breath, but at the same time thinking of how beautiful she was.

_Aveline…_

* * *

**Hey guys, me again. Man, typing out this story is hard. Hope you guys stay tuned for what is about to come. (It's going to contain action, I'll tell you that much.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, yep, me again. I know you have been getting these daily now but don't expect this trend to continue.(I have a life too, unfortunately.)**

* * *

**The next day…**

The beeping of Connor's alarm clock was too much for him to continue his sleep.

"Rise and shine, 'Romeo'" said Robert, sitting by his table.

Connor sat up and looked lazily at Robert, who was gluing together pieces of wood to make what looked like a half-done boat of some sort.

"What the hell is that?" Connor asked, yawning while rubbing his eyes.

"The Aquila. That's what I'm calling it." Robert said while gluing another piece to his work.

Connor got up from his bed to get a closer look at Robert's masterpiece when he heard a knock on the door.

"Could you get that? Kinda busy here." said Robert, reaching to end of the table trying to get another piece.

Connor let out a sigh and walked towards the door.

Upon opening the door, Connor got a surprise.

…

**Cesare Borgia's House / Secret Templar hideout, one mile from the academy.**

A group of people were gathered around an oval table. The table had a map of the campus with circles and markings made with red marker ink on it. There was also an exquisite gold cup containing a dark red liquid and a beautifully designed plate with sponge cake on it.

"Gentlemen," a short boy in a highly decorated coat said in a fake deep voice. "glad to see most of us can make it to this call of order." The boy stood at the very end of the table.

"Dude, everyone knows that is not your real voice." a voice at the other end of the table pointed out.

"Shut up Woodes!" the boy exclaimed, "Way to ruin the moment you idiot."

"Hey, just saying, you are not going to get a date using that voice, Laureano." Woodes replied mockingly.

"Well you are not going to get a date being a Mathlete Woodes!" retorted Laureano.

Woodes looked away, face red with embarrassment.

"Anyway, welcome back guys, hope you had a good break and yada yada. Let's get down to business, Cesare, how we doin in general?"

A fair boy with brown hair wearing a grey shirt and skinny jeans spoke up from the side of the table. "We still have most of the votes as usual, so we still make the major decisions around here."

"What about The Creed?" Laureano questioned.

"That is a question we should ask Ahmet."

Everyone turned their heads to the scrawny-looking boy at the corner of the table. He was wearing a brown t-shirt with the words 'smarter than the dummies beside me' written in white. "Our enemy has not yet gathered the courage to attack us but we should know about any of their new recruits. However I don't specialise in intel, but Madeleine does."

The room has now turned their attention to the redhead standing beside a boy wearing a black jacket with a red cross outlined in white on it.

"Word in the girl's locker room is that The Creed are expecting new members today. I suggest we send my apprentice to check on the 'fresh meat'." she said sophisticatedly.

"Please do that. Charles? What've we got?"

The boy beside Madeleine spoke up, "The new shipment of jackets will be coming in this evening, but get someone else to get it. I will be too busy taking Madeleine to the café for dinner." He looked suggestively at Madeleine and put his hand around her waist.

"Dude, get a freaking room." Woodes said disgusted.

"You're just jealous you don't have what we have." said Charles, never taking his eye off Madeleine.

"When I do find what you have, I'll be sure to say sorry," replied Woodes. "sorry I didn't stop you two from meeting!"

Woodes burst out laughing, and so did the rest of the group. Except Charles and Madeleine, who both shot Woodes an angry look.

"Well then," Laureano said inbetween laughs, "this settles our first meeting of the year." He then proceeds to drink out of the cup.

Instantly he spat the contents out and said, "Damn it! I said less water Robert!" he shouted at the bald boy standing beside him. "Get it right next time!"

_There may not be a next time. _Robert thought to himself.

…

Connor felt uneasy as he sat down by a cafeteria table. He was surrounded by his friends and soon-to-be members of The Creed. Earlier, at his dorm, Connor was greeted by Nikolai, Ezio and Altair at his door. Ezio told him to follow them, and without question, he did. He regretted this decision when he saw the two boys from The Creed sitting at the table that he headed toward. Right now they were waiting for this so called 'main guy' to appear before they started.

_This could not get any worse._ Connor thought to himself, when Aveline walked into the cafeteria.

_Apparently, I was wrong. Things could get much worse._

Connor looked worriedly at Ezio, who was busy talking to the guy with the red and white jacket they saw the other day.

_Okay, I can work with this, act natural._

"Hey, Aveline." Connor said, getting up from his seat.

"Hey, Connor. Fancy meeting you here." replied Aveline.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Connor

"Well this might sound crazy, but I wanted to join the creed."

"That is crazy, but you know what's crazier? I'm joining the creed too."

"Really?"

"Yup."

At this point, Ezio noticed Connor talking to Aveline and decided to seize the moment.

"Aveline! Hi! I'm Ezio, remember?" Ezio said excitedly.

Connor groaned.

"How could I?" replied Aveline.

"These are by other close friends, Nikolai and Altair." he gestured towards them.

"Hi, I'm Nikolai." he said, extending his hand out for a handshake.

"And I'm Altair, pleasure to meet you." he said nodding his head.

"Well I'm Aveline, Aveline de Grandpre." said Aveline.

Connor wanted to say something but was cut off by Nikolai.

"Are you joining The Creed?"

"Why yes, yes I am." she replied

"Well aren't we lucky," Ezio winked at Connor.

Connor rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Adewale called out to them, "The man guy is here!"

The five of them went back to the table and saw a senior at the table. He was dark-skinned just like Adewale and he wore a dark brown hat.

"Hello, one and all. To the meeting of The Creed." he said.

"Um… Achilles, there are only like, seven new recruits." Adewale commented.

"So I see. Well we have to make do with what we have." Achilles replied, as he walked away. "Well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Follow me!" After saying this, he walked out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the group followed suit.

"A real gentleman isn't he?" Nikolai whispered to Altair.

Altair did not say a word.

* * *

**Yes I know I promised action, maybe two chapters later, that's what I'm thinking. I first wanted to introduce as many characters as I can, but hey, you can help out too. Just comment on who you want to see or what you want me to type about and maybe your idea will be featured in my story.**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read this! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow, these chapters get longer and longer every time. I wonder if I will ever get to 2,000 words. Anyway, action promised and confirmed in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

* * *

**Madeleine's room, Sailfish block**

"You want me to do what?!" Maria exclaimed.

"I want you to go check on The Creed, wasn't I clear enough?" questioned Madeleine, as she sat by her bed, fanning herself with a foldable fan and reading a magazine.

"I heard you, I just thought you were crazy!" exclaimed Maria, waving her hands in the air.

"Look, we need more intel on them and you are just the person to get that intel." replied Madeleine, grabbing a glass of orange juice from the table beside her bed.

"I know I'm your apprentice and everything, but you can't just throw me into the face of certain doom, not without arming me first."

"Maria, we have talked about this, weapons are only given to top ranking Templars."

"Can't you just make an exception just this once, for your old friend?"

Madeleine thought about it for a moment then sighed. She got up from her bed, walked over to her suitcase placed neatly in a corner, and pulled out what looked like a gun and a small pouch containing marble-like objects.

"Look, paintball guns are expensive, so please don't break it ok?" Madeleine said in a soft tone.

She then handed Maria the gun and the pouch. Maria grabbed the items with glee.

"Now you already have one ball inside the gun, the pouch contains 5 extra ones in case things get messy. Now you do remember how to reload, do you?"

"Yes, I just break the barrel, load up the ball, close it, and cock it."

"Good, now make haste, the new recruit must already be at Achilles' house. Good luck."

Maria walked towards the door and opened it.

As she closed the door behind her, she muttered, "Thanks."

…

**Achilles Davenport's house / Secret Assassin hideout, one and a half miles from the academy**

"Welcome, again, to The Creed. I know you guys want to know what we are doing here, well, this is my home." Achilles gestured to the room all around him.

Everyone looked around the shabby living room.

"Now I'll just cut to the chase, we fight for a cause, and that cause is to stop the Templar's reign of terror over the campus."

Connor's eyes widened.

"Anyway, let's get, acquainted. My name is Achilles. I am the leader of the Assassins."

"I thought you guys called yourselves The Creed?" questioned Ezio.

"Here, when the school board does not abide to us, we call ourselves the Assassins." Achilles replied.

"Well I'm Adewale, I specialise in heavy lifting. Both physical, and metaphorical."

The room then turned their attention to the boy standing beside him, with the red and white jacket.

"I'm Aquilus, let's just leave it at that."

Achilles raised an eyebrow. "Is that it, from the mighty Aquilus?"

"Yeah man, speak up." Adewale gave Aquilus a slap on the back.

"Well, I am a master of stealth and espionage too."

"This man could be setting up a whole party in this room right now and you wouldn't even know it!" Adewale exclaimed.

"Well, now that we have established the names of the existing members, let's move on to the new recruits."

"Um… Achilles, you forgot The Hawk." Aquilus commented.

"Ah, yes The Hawk. He is not here yet, always late as he is." Achilles scratched the back of his head and looked out the window "Anyway, don't need to introduce yourselves, I already know everything."

The room was starting to buzz. Aquilus and Adewale smiled.

"Now let me guess, you are Abbas, you are Ezio, you are Aveline, you are-" Achilles continued until he reached-

"Connor, Connor Kenway. That is you right?"

Everyone gasped.

"How do you know this?" a voice spoke up from the side of the room.

"Well, Abbas, it takes a skill to know this, a skill only by being in an assassin will I bestow upon you."

Suddenly a thump was heard.

"What the hell was that?" asked Nikolai, looking up towards the location of the sound.

Achilles smiled and said, "That, my friends, is a Templar. On my roof too."

Adewale and Aquilus looked at each other and ran up the stairs, but Achilles stopped them.

"Now if everyone would turn their attention to the window, you will see a panic stricken Templar, running for his or her life."

Everybody turned their heads and sure enough, they saw a female figure jumping off a tree and running away from the vicinity.

Achilles looked at his wrist and counted down, "three… two… one…"

A female shriek could be heard.

The front door blasted open, and a boy with the Templar on his shoulder walked in. The girl was cursing and frantically hitting the boy's back but he would not budge.

"Excellent timing, Hawk."

Everyone in the room was confused.

Achilles laughs, faces the new recruits and says, "Welcome to The Creed."

…

Connor Kenway was never one to be amazed at anything, but that's what happens when you are friends with Ezio. Currently, however, nothing else could compare to what he was witnessing right now.

"Put me down, you oversized bird!" the Templar commanded.

"Quite the catch: a Templar with an attitude." Hawk mocked. "This, my friends, is what I have to deal with daily."

"Anyway-"

"This is Midnight One, mission has been compromised! Repeat, mission has been compromised! Send immediate-"

"That's enough of that." Achilles snatches the walkie-talkie away from the Templar and begins to speak into it. "This is Alpha-Tango-My Butt, please respond and get this annoying jackass off my property. Thank you."

After that, he hands the walkie-talkie to Aquilus and says to the group, "Brace yourselves people, things are about to get, deadly."

A few minutes later, a large group of people in white jackets with the Templar logo printed on it appear in front of Achilles' house. They had large rifle-like objects in their hands and were led by Laureano, with Robert standing by his side.

Achilles and Hawk proceed to exit the room and stand in front of the main door. Everyone watched, even the bystanders.

Robert then proceeded to take his phone from his pocket and read from it, "By order of the Templar Knights, we command you to-"

"Cut the crap, Robert. No one wants to hear any of your bullshit." Hawk snapped.

Robert then reached for his other pocket, but Laureano stopped him.

"Give us the girl and we won't give your house a much needed redecoration." Laureano said calmly.

"What? Those paint ball rifles? Ha! You have a better chance at climbing Mt. Everest." Achilles retorted. "If I give you the girl, you all leave and forget this ever happened."

"No deal, Morgan Freeman. You are violating 12 campus laws and also accountable for sexual harassment and rape." Robert said with a smirk.

"I am no teacher, but I am a preacher, and now I preach you to get the hell out of my face! Take the girl and leave, or I send you back with messy garments." Achilles pointed to his second story window.

Aquilus and Adewale were there holding the same paint ball rifles the Templars were holding. Their rifles were both pointed at Laureano and Robert.

"Smart move Achilles, ok, let the girl go, and I drop all charges."

"But , master, I-"

"Quiet now Robert. I'd hate to get paint all over my new shirt."

Hawk released the Templar and she ran to the side of Laureano.

"Master, I-"

"Hush now, Maria. You have a lot of explaining to do when we get back."

Maria turned her face away from him and looked at the window of Achilles' home. She saw the recruits looking on, Altair was shaking his head in disappointment.

Maria suddenly, filled up with rage, took out her gun and pointed it at Achilles.

For a split second, time slowed down.

She fired but Hawk stood in front of Achilles just in time to block the shot. Both Aquilus and Adewale fired their weapons and both shots hit Robert. One of the shots was intentional, but the other one missed Laureano completely and hit Robert.

Both Hawk and Robert had red paint ball stains on their shirts.

"Maria!" Laureano snapped. "Do you know what you just cost me?!"

"A new shirt for my buddy over here, and a new brain for Robert." Achilles joked.

Maria looked away again, too embarrassed to speak.

"Knights, away." Laureano commanded.

Immediately, the Templar Knights turned and faced the opposite direction. They marched away, with Laureano, Maria and Robert following suit.

Robert turned his head and glared at Achilles, who was happily waving goodbye at them, before he continued walking.

"I'd say that was a job well done, wouldn't you agree Hawk?"

"That guy owes me a new shirt."

"Let it go, Hawk, let it go."

* * *

**Hey guys! Don't forget to review, if you don't want to, can't stop you, if you do, I also can't stop you. After all, you are the one in control, or are you...**

**Just messin with ya. But seriously, guys, a review would mean so much to me, so please leave one. :)**


End file.
